


Just another drinking game

by morgouskierenandsimon



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgouskierenandsimon/pseuds/morgouskierenandsimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumb drinking game turns into something more...</p><p> </p><p>I can't summarise *crying* or spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another drinking game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic im posting here so I'm sorry if it's really terrible! Feedback welcome ^^

Lip, Mandy, Vee, Fiona, jimmy, Ian and mickey were playing a drinking game in the gallagher living room.The younger Gallaghers had finally gone to bed eventhough they had put up a good fight, Kev was looking after the twins and svetlana was looking after yevgeny which left this odd mix of people wanting to party and get drunk. In turns people had to think of scenarios and if you had or would be willing to participate in the scenario you had to have a shot of whatever Kev had given them.

 

"Okay"Mandy giggled "get married" she said looking at Fiona, who had recently married jimmy, she was probably the most sensible one playing the game meaning she hadn't drunk much.Fiona smiled and looked at Jimmy then took a shot.

 

Ian looked at Mickey. He looked nervous and then managed to gather up the courage to say "Well you better take a shot Gallagher" while fishing a small red box out of his pocket and throwing it at Ian. Ian was shocked and it showed he shared the same expression with everyone in the room. Ian then eagerly took a shot and kissed his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any typos English is my first language and I can't even speak or write that properly.


End file.
